19 Reasons Why I'm In Love With You
by bonniebonbon
Summary: Hermione writes Draco a super long letter on all the reasons it WAS meant to be. Sequel to "19 Reasons Why I Broke Up With You", please R&R!
1. The First Reason

**A/N: HERE'S THE SEQUEL YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! If you are new, I recommend that you read "19 Reasons Why I Broke Up With You" first. Thanks guys, for continuing to read my stories-you guys are the best! I hope you like this chapter, and remember, I'm open to any suggestions, just review or PM me! **

"_I love you."_

…

Wait-what?

What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming.

You're trying to fool the "filthy mudblood", right? You must be. Trying to figure out if I secretly liked you all these years, then announce it to the whole school, right?

Or are you under the Imperius curse? Yeah, that could be another possibility.

Or perhaps _I'm_ under the Imperius curse. Maybe I, somehow, gave you a box of love-potion infested chocolates?

Or…

You really did love me.

_Ha! Draco Malfoy, confessing that he loves dorky, big-teeth Granger? Seriously?_

Merlin, if someone told me this was coming…I would be shocked.Eh, who am I kidding, I would probably hit them (in the face. With a metal chair.) and send them to St. Mungo's straight away.

Disgusting! Me and _you…_EW! Downright _ew. _Ew. EW! I swear, that mental image will haunt me in my nightmares.

Merlin, if you ever tried to kiss me…well, I knew exactly how I would react.

"_GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_What do you think you are doing?!"_

"_Disgusting!"_

"_You think this is funny? I'll show you funny…"_

Well, at least, I thought I knew.

Closer.

And-

Boom! Pure bliss. Four seconds of pure bliss.

"I really do."

You look at me, smile, and then turn away and run towards the castle.

A true smile.

And, what's even scarier (like that wasn't scary enough. Draco Malfoy? Smiling? Seriously?), is that I had an identical one on my face.

Which was totally uncalled for.

There were no witty comments, or yelling… or hexing…

No. I was _happy. _I just enjoyed a kiss with _Draco Malfoy._

Did you hear that?

Let me say it one more time. You, Draco Malfoy, arrogant prat who bullied me ever since First Year, just kissed me!

So why? Why?

Why did I feel something?

It's our first date.

I've also never anticipated this.

But if I did, no matter what we did I would be miserable, because, well, I'm with you, Draco!

You're here. I check my watch. Right on time.

I look in the mirror and smile to myself. My hair is all wavy now, not a bush. My dress is a creamy white, strapless and goes down to my knees.

I, honestly, have no idea why I'm dressing up.I mean, who am I trying to impress?

Fine. Maybe I like you.

BUT DON'T GET TOO CONCEITED, MALFOY! IT'S ONLY A TEMPORARY AND TINY, NO, MINISCULE CRUSH.

I walk to the front door and take a deep breath, thinking of witty replies to some of your potential stupid comments.

Or just…_comments. _

I open the door.

"Wow. You look amazing."

"Uh…ya…I know…I mean…thanks…I guess?"

Yeah. Obviously, I should've thought a bit longer.

"You look amazing, as well…" And I meant it.

"So…where do you want to go?

Draco.

I've never, ever thought that I would be on a date with you.

N. E. V. E. R.

And if I did, I thought that it'd be the worst day of my life. That I'd have nightmares about it. That I'd go home and throw darts at a picture of you.

But I didn't.

Draco. Our date-it was amazing. I don't actually _remember_ a time where I didn't laugh! And seriously, a first date to Paris? Honestly, it was like a dream come true.

That, is the **first** reason why I'm in love with you.


	2. Sorry

**A/N: Thank you guys SO much for reading my stories, but I've been really busy lately with homework so I will have to stop writing this. But still, thank you SO much for your kind reviews-that you guys love my story, it really means a lot to me! **

**APRIL FOOL'S!**

**Did you guys REALLY think I would ditch this story for HOMEWORK? That I would disappoint all of you guys? NO. FREAKING. WAY! You guys ARE really the best, though, ****_that_**** was not an april fool's! :P **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	3. Perfect to Me

**A/N: Hey Potterheads! Did you like how Draco's the complete opposite of Ron? (If you have time, you should put Ron's and Draco's first reason side by side and compare :P) Anyway, this chapter isn't exactly funny-if you already read 19 Reasons Why I Broke Up With You, you would know that sometimes I do funny chapters and sometimes I do, well, not so funny ones. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Who rants with me when I'm mad._

_Who listens to me when I'm stressed._

_Who comforts me when I'm hurt._

_Who understands when no one does._

_Who teases me and makes me smile._

(Second Reason, 19 Reasons Why I Broke Up With You)

* * *

Mad

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"Stupid people at work. I'm doing all their work, and I'm getting HALF THE PAY! "Oh, could you please do this, dear? I'm having my nails done today…" or, "Have this done by tomorrow, Harmony!" I've been working there for 3 years and they don't even know my name!"

"What? I'm going to go there and kick these people's butts. How the hell do they not know the name of the brilliant, beautiful, hard-working, witty, awesome war heroine Hermione Granger?! If anything, they should be working for you!"

"Yep. You go there and kick their butts, Draco."

"Yep. No one will disrespect my girlfriend."

…

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Isn't that what you call the girl you love?"

"You…love?"

"Yep."

"You…you love me?"

"Yep."

"But I'm a mud-"

"Don't you dare say that! I don't care about your blood, Hermione. I still love you!"

"I-I love you, too."

"Oh, I know."

"You…know?"

"Oh, come on, 'Mione. Even the beautiful Hermione Granger can't resist _ze Malfoy charm. _Now, let's go and kick some butts!"

Stress

"Hermione, what are you still doing up? It's 1:00 in the morning, and you have work tomorrow."

"I'll be done in an hour. God, so much work…Oh no, I left some papers in my office! Oh wait, here it is."

"Go to sleep, 'Mione, I'll do it for you."

"But…but you need to sleep, too! I'll go home, I'm probably making a lot of noise…"

"No, stay. Honestly, 'Mione, go to sleep, I'll do it."

"Okay…I'll go, then."

"No!"

"What?"

"I want you to stay…I mean, you're probably too tired to apparate, right?"

"No, I'm fine…"

You transfigured the couch into a bed and picked me up. "Ahh! At least tell me if you're going to do that!"

"Okay. I'm going to throw you on the bed, now."

"What? No-"

"Oops, sorry!" You dropped me on the bed. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks, Draco."

"Anything for you."

Hurt and Understanding

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Ms. Granger. I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Your mother passed away this morning at 8:32 am of a heart attack."

…

This can't be happening.

No. You're lying.

It's not funny.

No. She is strong.

She wouldn't lose to something so small as a heart attack. No. My mother is who made me who I am today. If she's gone, a part of me is gone, too.

"Ms. Granger?"

I hung up the phone.

Face it, Hermione. It happened.

She's gone.

_Just close your eyes._

_You'll be alright._

_Come morning light._

_You and I'll be safe and sound. _

That were the lyrics you sang to me, when you found me curled up in a ball on my bed sobbing.

That were the lyrics you sang to me, as you held me tightly.

You understood.

You were there for me.

And in the darkest of times, you could make me smile.

That is the **second **reason why I'm in love with you.


	4. The Second Reason

**A/N: So sorry, guys! I usually update sooner! Anyway, the real third reason will be out soon! I promise! Maybe tomorrow, or the day after that. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! I know it's short.**

Before I say anything else, I want you to know this.

Sure, you're not perfect. No one is.

You could undoubtedly do without the talking in your sleep thing. And without your teddy bear (sorry! I mean teddy ferret! I know you hate it when I call Furry a bear…sorry, Furry!).

And it would be quite nice if you could cut back on the chocolate. I mean, I would like to eat some, too…

And you can be quite impatient sometimes. And very, very stubborn (but look who's talking).

But that's alright. I know you're not perfect. No one is.

But you're perfect to me.

**A/N: AWW…so sweet! (LOL that was me reviewing my own story :P) Anyway, please leave a review! Or then I will be stuck with me reviewing my own story…and that's just pathetic. **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	5. The Third Reason

**A/N: OK, so…the first couple chapters were kinda non-funny :P And the reasons are quite sweet and stuff…SO! I decided to go down the PATH OF FUNNY AWESOMENESS! :) Now the reasons are not going to be as sweet…just funny. But don't worry, the sweetness will come and go! :P**

**(BTW-I think I will make "19 More Reasons Why I'm In Love With You". I mean-Draco has so many reasons! WAYYY more than 19, that's for sure! But no promises…just an idea.) **

**Now, I shall "Shut Up" because I think people are getting annoyed by my bold rambling! ON TO ZE CHAPTER!**

_Many people complain that their boyfriends don't take them to fun places._

_Oh, don't point fingers! I know, I know, I sent Ron a super long letter on all the reasons why I broke up with him (19 to be exact). I am aware that it was stupid and immature and blah blah blah (Yes, I am aware of the immaturity of that, too.)_

_But come on. You had to admit, it was pretty awesome._

_My point is, many people complain that their boyfriends don't take them to fun places. But honestly, when you meet the right guy, no one gives a crap about fun places. They've got a walking, talking, (unbelievable good kissing, in some cases!) one._

_Take Draco and me for instance. Draco makes EVERYWHERE and EVERYTHING fun._

_Literally._

_The other day we were bored so we went to clean the toilets at St. Mungo's._

_Yes. We were BORED, so we went to clean TOILETS._

_But, to tell you the truth, it was the most fun I ever had._

_Yes! I had A LOT of FUN cleaning TOILETS._

_I mean, you've got to be Voldemort to not laugh at a grown man (let alone an extremely good looking one) singing "Someone Like You" at the top of his lungs using a plunger as a microphone._

_No. Scratch that. Even Voldy could post-pone his killing for something like that._

_The week before that, we went to a muggle grocery store._

_No one, but the amazing Draco Malfoy, could make a visit to the grocery store entertaining._

_But then again, have you ever seen a grown man sit inside a cart and say "FASTER! FASTER!" as his girlfriend pushed him around the store?_

_Or have you ever seen two adults making a fort out of cereal boxes and shoot people who walked by with Nerf guns?_

_No. No, you haven't._

_I could go on and on (no, really. On. And on. And on.) about the different ways you made a boring place/thing fun._

_But I won't. Because my hand hurts._

_And I think you get the point._

_But just in case you didn't…_

_Remember this._

_Draco. Malfoy. Is. Awesome. (butheistakenbyHermioneGrangersorryguys!)_

And that, is the **third **reasons why I'm in love with you.

**A/N: So I kept my promise! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, it means a lot! **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon. **


	6. The Fourth Reason

**A/N: I'm BACKKKKKK! I just wanted you guys to know that I might not be updating as soon as I usually do because I have this giant project due in a few weeks, but don't worry, I won't be one of those peeps that update once every five months! Admit it, it's annoying, and when they update you forgot what the story was and you have to read it again :P **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And remember to leave a review! **

**OH! WAIT!**

**PLEASE read the last chapter again! The changes are minor, but I would really like it if you read it again.** **Now, on to the FOURTH reason! **

I never knew that someone could have 19 reasons why I broke up with him. Honestly, Ron was perhaps the worse boyfriend in wizarding history. _Wizarding, _because I heard that muggle guys are much worse.

Which, honestly, I cannot even IMAGINE. How the hell does someone beat RONALD WEASLEY in a the-worse-boyfriend-ever competition?

That's like…having 20 reasons. Or even…21!

Oh, I feel so bad for muggle girls!

I also never knew that someone could have 19 reasons why I'm in love with him.

Honestly, you are perhaps the best boyfriend in HISTORY. Muggle _and _Wizarding. No. Not perhaps. You _are _the best boyfriend in history. No. Scratch that.

Draco Malfoy is the most awesome guy (and Ferret!) in the entire. Freaking. World.

Which, honestly, I _can _imagine. I mean, how the hell does someone beat you, DRACO MALFOY, in a the-awesomest-person-ever competition? Let alone the-best-boyfriend-ever?

Seriously (I mean, Siriusly :P). Whoever's in second place will still be WAY behind you.

Oh, I feel so jealous of your girlfriend! (Oh, wait, that's me! :P)

_"Oh, why is Hermione Granger holding hands with Draco Malfoy?" _

_"Are they…dating?"_

_"OMG!" _

_"I used to like Hermione Granger! How could she betray us like this?!"_

_"I thought she helped defeat You-Know-Who!"_

_"You know, I used to respect her."_

_"…filthy mudblood."_

Yeah. So…we were not exactly "meant-to-be". And people were not exactly _happy _we were together.

We fought against each other. You stood by and watched me be tortured.

I can't lie. I can't say that it's all in the past. That it didn't hurt, to see you stand by.

I can't say that I never think about the fact that you _may_ not have changed, that I am making a bad decision.

But it feels amazing to prove people wrong.

It feels better to keep going, even when the whole world is against you.

And what's life without a little risk?

_"Did you just call my girlfriend a mudblood?"_

_"Yep. She doesn't have one drop of magical blood in her. Why are you with her, Dray? I thought we agreed that muggleborns are-"_

_"I've changed, Pansy. Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, she's probably got three times your brain." _

_"B-but-I don't believe you're leaving me for a stupid mudblood!" _

_"DO. NOT. CALL. HER. THAT! STUPEFY!"_

Okay. Sure…you could've [probably] handled that better.

But…you protected me. And it made me really happy.

Plus, that was the best duel I've seen since McGonagall and Snape fought in the war. (**A/N: That was some awesome duel :P) **

That you would fight the extremely-mental-girl-who's-been-stalking-you-ever -since-who-knows-when, for me…

It means a lot.

…

Oh, just accept the compliment, Ferret.

I know you would fight a lot more than a crazy girl for me. I know that you would probably go out of your way to make sure I was okay.

And that, Draco, is the **fourth** reason why I'm in love with you.

**A/N: So…did you like? Please review! And remember, if you have any ideas for reasons, PLEASE tell me! I'd love to hear your ideas! **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon.**


	7. The Fifth Reason

**A/N: Hey! I'm BACKKKK! Guess what? Ron's reaction to Hermione's letter is in progress, and will be published some time next month! Sorry, guys, I'm not going to update as soon as usual…the next update will probably be in three weeks (sorry!) You know why? (Of course they don't, idiot!) IM GOING TO THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER! Woohoo! :P**

**Plus, I have a class trip on the 6****th****…so yeah. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

We were completely different. For one, you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor!

At least, I thought so at first.

But when we spent more time together, I realized that we are not that different at all.

We laugh at the same things…

"So much work! I'm seriously going to kill this guy!" Harry said.

You and me look at each other. 1….2….3….starts laughing insanely.

"What? I'm serious!"

Still laughing insanely. It's like Bellatrix came back to life and took over our bodies. (Oh! Draco, I think this is why Harry hasn't talked to us for a month…)

"Sirius…..you're…sirius!" I manage (amazingly!) to say in between my strange cackling.

"Yes, I am serious! Honestly, there is something wrong with you guys!"

Stops laughing…for a second.

"Who's a good boy?" You say. **(A/N: Cuz, you know, Sirius is a dog…am I the only one who gets this? Oh well, many people say I have a weird sense of humor :P) **

Resumes laughing.

Still laughing…

STILL laughing…

I think about ten minutes past, Draco…

15…

20….

…

Okay, we're done.

Hey, where's Harry?

We like the same things…

"Did you read this book?"

"Yeah, it's SO awesome!"

"I know, right?"

"It's so informative!"

"I never knew Hogwarts had 142 moving stairs!"

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Hogwarts: A History, of course!"

"…seriously?"

You smirked. "Yeah…_siriusly._"

"…There is something really wrong with you guys…"

"We've been told before."

We get annoyed by the same things…

"That was TOTALLY a foul! What the bloody hell?!"

"…huh?"

I have no idea what's going on.

Okay, maybe not…

I love you, Draco.

And this is the **fifth **reason why.

**A/N: So…I hope you liked it! Please review! **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	8. The Sixth Reason

**A/N: HEY! I surprised myself and decided to update before I leave to Hogwarts! :P Anyway, hope you like this very short chapter! **

"Uh…Draco, what the hell is this?"

"It's pancakes! Isn't it a muggle thing?"

I stare at the plate. This almost black, liquidy, somewhat sticky _blob…._is supposed to be a pancake?

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…Draco, honey, I have no idea what that is…but it is _definitely _not a pancake."

"But…I followed the directions PERFECTLY! Oh, COME ON! I tried so hard to make your birthday special! How did I screw this up? Muggle eleven year olds can make this!"

I eat the blob (I'm sorry, Draco, I just can't call it a pancake…). "It's great!"

"Really?" You looked at me skeptically.

"It's edible."

"Be honest."

"It sucks. I think I'm going to go puke now."

You pout. And I'm trying to the HARDEST of my abilities not to smile.

_Fight! Fight! _

_KNOCKOUT! Hermione Granger loses to the one and only SMILE!_

_Is it a rematch? Yes, it is Hermione VS Laughter!_

_Come on, 'Mione, you can do it!_

_AND ANOTHER KNOCKOUT! Hermione Granger loses to LAUGHTER, too! Today is not a good day for the young witch, folks…_

And suddenly, we're laughing.

And we can't stop.

I don't think I ever properly thanked you, Draco. Thank you for putting so much time and effort into a gift for me. Thank you for embracing my muggleness (I suppose you're quite used to my made up words. I'm used to yours, too!) Thank you for always making me laugh, making everyday amazing, thank you for being YOU.

I love you, Draco.

And this is the **sixth **reason why I'm in love with you.

**A/N: So….did you like it? Please review! Thanks again for following and favouriting and reviewing! :P**

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	9. The Seventh Reason

**A/N: HI! Here's the new chappie you've all been waiting for!**

"COME HERE, KITTY KITTY!" you said, your voice all high pitched and weird (but I still love you!)

"Hermione, your cat is so cute!"

Well, at the moment I was too busy mentally laughing at a guy (much less a Slytherin guy) calling something "cute". I also was laughing at the fact that Crookshanks was as far away from "cute" as Ron as far away from the "perfect boyfriend".

Folks, that is like, millions of miles. Or, well, 19 reasons.

But it hit me later, that, well-Ron never liked Crookshanks. And even though Crookshanks stole your favourite pair of socks later on (No offence, Draco, but really, how can you have a _favourite?_ They all look the same to me…), you still liked him.

Maybe that's a bit of a strong word.

Well, whatever. You survived.

You resisted the urge to murder him in his sleep. Better?

It doesn't matter, that's not the point. Well, you put up with him for _me. _And I found that pretty sweet.

I still find it pretty sweet. Not as much as before, though, since now you guys are like, best friends (I think you should talk to Blaise, Draco…I think he's starting to get a little jealous)…

Again! Not the point.

Anyway...yeah.

That's the **seventh **reason why I'm in love with you.

**A/N: So…I hope you liked it! I liked writing it :P Anyway, review as usual and keep being awesome! **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon.**


	10. The Eighth Reason

**A/N: OMG so sorry for not updating for like, FOREVER. Here is eighth reason why Hermione's in love with him (and us, too :P)**

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

"What? Draco…we've only gone out for two months! Shouldn't we talk about this later?"

"I know that. But then…what is this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, what are we doing, then? If we're not going to get married, what are we doing? Isn't that the ultimate goal? To get married?"

I swallowed. Well, at least tried to. It was like swallowing a lemon.

Make that a watermelon.

"Look, it's not like I want to get married NOW. I mean, later on! But, like, if you can't imagine marrying me, then we might as well just stop now, instead of going nowhere."

I close my eyes and imagine our wedding.

Yeah. I could imagine our wedding. It was amazing.

I open my eyes. "I can imagine it. Dray, I promise you, we're going somewhere. I don't know where…but I know it's not nowhere." I add, "Hermione Granger never starts something that doesn't have a future."

You smile…which, of course, changed into your signature smirk, like it always does. I think it's adorable, but you'd probably be all like, "It's not adorable! Nothing about me is _adorable. _Adorable is what you say to a baby, or a kitty, or a three year old girl!"

Oh whatever. It's not like you could hurt me if I called you adorable. You do love me, don't you? ADORABLE! ADORABLE! Draco Malfoy is _adorable! _

Merlin, it seems like I'm becoming more of a Slytherin every minute I spend with you.

"So…how was our wedding?"

"Eh…it was okay." Make that every _second_ I spend with you.

The look of rage on your face was hilarious. "OKAY? OKAY?! No! Malfoy weddings are not _okay. _They are AMAZING. Not only that, it's YOUR wedding. Nope. Nope! Totally unacceptable. It's a wedding, not a birthday party! EVEN MALFOY BIRTHDAY PARTIES ARE AMAZING!"

"Oh, will you calm down? It was incredible!" I laugh.

You smile. This time it doesn't turn into a smirk.

(Don't worry, Dray. You're still adorable.)

"Good. Hey…it's getting late. Sleep tight, don't let the thestrals bite!"

"Thestrals don't bite, idiot."

"If you attack them, they will!"

"Okay, Draco, I'll try not to attack any thestrals tonight." I roll my eyes.

"No really, it's getting pretty late…good night."

"'Night!" You apparate away and come back only a second later.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yeah….I love you."

"Huh?"

"I forgot to tell you I love you!"

"I can't believe you came back to tell me that." I mutter under my breath.

"Aren't you going to say something back to me?" Aww….that _adorable _smirk again.

"I love you, too, Draco."

I think the **eighth **reason why I'm in love with you is pretty self-explanatory.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Again, so sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you guys had/have an awesome weekend/rest of the weekend. LOL, sorry, dunno what day/time it is for you guys…Anyway, please review/follow/eat chocolate!**

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon **


	11. The Ninth Reason

**A/N: HEY! I'm BACKKKK! If you guys read Soccerisawesome19's stories, you will know that TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! Thank you guys SO much for reading my stories, it means a lot! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and sorry for not updating sooner! **

"Hermione, it's stupid! Why? Why would you want to take a job at Hogwarts when you have one at the Ministry with a good pay?"

"_Because, _Draco, it's Hogwarts! It was practically my home. And…Neville works there! And I think I would make a good Ancient Runes professor!"

"But…but 'Mione! You have to live at Hogwarts!"

"It's only for the school year! I'll be back in the summer, and also the breaks!"

"But…the kids! They're quite mean, these days! And Ancient Runes is _so _dull…"

"I thought you'd be supportive, Draco!"

For a second, I was reminded of Ron. How, if we were still together, this is exactly what he would say.

But only for a second.

"You're right. I'm sorry, 'Mione. If you think you'd be happy teaching at Hogwarts, take the job. You'd be great at it! I just didn't want you to go, because I wouldn't be able to see you everyday-"

You see, Ron would've said something like this:

"Blimey, 'Mione, you want me to be supportive of you _ruining _your life?"

And I would've replied with:

"I'm _not _ruining my life, Ronald! And I can do whatever I want, you don't control me!"

"Maybe I should, since you make such stupid decisions."

"You were one of them, so I guess you're right."

But_ you _didn't.

And that's the **ninth **reason why I'm in love with you.

**A/N: Short, I know! Hope you liked it anyway! Please review!**

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon.**


	12. Why do YOU think Draco is so awesome?

**A/N: **

**Hey...**

**So I'm having a little problem. I can't think of any more reasons! **

**Well, of course I can, Draco Malfoy is freaking awesome. I think I have too many reasons, really.**

**Not the point…**

**Anyway, I just want some suggestions like the ones you gave me when I wrote 19 Reasons Why I Broke Up With You. I really like it when the readers (or, if I dare say "fans") give their input. So, if you give me an idea for a reason and I use it, I'll make sure to put your name on the top so everyone knows who came up with the brilliant-ness :P Wait, isn't there a word for that….?**

**Oh yeah, brilliance. I honestly need to sleep more :P**

**Anyway, thank you guys for reading this story, it means a lot! **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon.**


	13. The Tenth Reason

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the awesome ideas you guys gave me! Here's the next chapter. It came from Rachael with an A's idea...so if you enjoy it (which you will :P) it's all thanks to her! **

"You like candyfloss?"

We were at the Wizard Carnival they held every year in Hogsmeade with Harry and his family, the summer heat so intense that the kids asked Draco to splash them with water more than a dozen times. It was seven o'clock, and the Potter family went home-the kids were clearly tired from six hours of fun. For us, though, the fun just started.

You were sitting on a bench waiting for me as I got some candyfloss. I came back, and you raised your eyebrow.

I was reminded of the time I went to the carnival a few years ago with Ron. I expected it to be all fun and games-no, bad example, it _was _all fun and games, after all, it was a _carnival-_I mean, I expected it to have a good time, but we ended up having a fight that night.

It all started out with candyfloss.

_"You're so weird. I mean, who likes candyfloss? And you also like reading. Blimey, 'Mione, reading is so dull! And you actually enjoy doing homework."_

_"Well, it's not like you're any more normal. You have a collection of socks for god sakes! And you support the Chudley Cannons, which is probably one of the worst teams in history!"_

_"Nerd."_

_"Sock collector."_

"Hermione?"

I was brought back to reality by your voice.

"Yeah…I like candyfloss. I know, it's weird-" I started.

"What? No! I like candyfloss, too! Blaise always told me I was weird…"

That night I learned a lot about you. Seemed like we had more than candyfloss in common.

I used to think that I was strange for liking poetry, or having this urge to give money to the beggars on the street, even though I didn't know them and they were probably people thrown out of Azkaban for stealing something. I used to be teased because I liked to lie in the grass and stare at the clouds at recess, before I learned that I was a witch.

I can't say you showed me that I was wrong and that it was perfectly normal, since you did most of those things, too. People still think I'm weird. People still think you're weird.

But now we can be weird together. And after a while, being weird doesn't seem that bad anymore.

That, Draco, is the **tenth **reason why I'm in love with you.

**A/N: AWWW….I really liked this chapter! Hope you guys did, too! Still open for suggestions, but for those who already gave me some, I just wanted to say they were AMAZING and I will definitely use most (if not all) of them! You guys are awesome :P**

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	14. The Eleventh Reason

**A/N: HEY! I'm back! This chapter came from Cupid's Daughter19's idea. Again, if you enjoy-thank her! **

_"Hermione-I think it's time for you to meet my parents."_

I'm sorry for acting really strange that day (and the rest of the days leading up to the dinner with your parents)-but I think we both know how your parents used to be Death Eaters and hate muggles and anything to do with them.

Not only that, but-I was tortured at Malfoy Manor. To say I dreaded the dinner was an understatement.

To say that _that _was an understatement was an understatement. If that made any sense.

Point is-I didn't want to go. I think I actually _begged. _

_"Pleaseeeee?" I said with my best puppy dog eyes._

_"No."_

_"Pleaseeee with a cherry on top?"_

_"No."_

_"Pleaseee with two cherries?"_

_"No, 'Mione! We're going, okay? Don't worry, I had a talk with them and I threatened that I would sell Malfoy Manor when they died if they don't treat you nicely." You added, "I don't even like cherries…"_

_"Pleaseee with a peach on top, then?" I remember you saying that you loved peaches. _

_"Now _that _I may consider…" _

The begging never worked, though. We still had to go.

Five more days. Four more days.

Three. Two. One.

Yes, I was counting. And everyday, I was dreading it more and more.

And then it was (enter cheesy suspenseful music here) _the day of the dinner. _

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." I said, voice shaking. I squeezed your hand.

"Starting to hurt…starting…to…_really…_hurt…!" you whispered in my ear. I stopped squeezing.

"No need to call me that, it's Narcissa." I was taken aback. She was very polite, especially for a wife of an ex-death eater. She seemed to notice my surprise. "I'm sorry for what you've been through and I'm sure you must hate us, but you must understand, it was for our family's safety. I hope you can forgive us and that we can put the past behind us."

I nodded. Of course I understood. I wiped my own parents' memories for them to be safe. I destroyed and protected their lives at the same time.

"Here, come into the drawing room." Narcissa said, ushering us both into the room. As I took a step into the room, my stomach flipped. _This is where I was tortured, _I thought. I knew you were thinking the same thing.

"Mother, could we move to the dining room? 'Mione isn't comfortable here."

"No, no, it's fine." I didn't want to come off as rude. Believe it or not, I wanted to make a good impression-I have no idea why, seeing as this was the sister of the woman who tortured me.

We moved to the dining room, anyways, your father, Lucius, sitting at the head of the table waiting for us. Food was already on the table, along with sparkling glasses and china plates. Napkins were folded neatly and forks and placemats perfectly placed in front of each chair.

"Hello, Hermione. I've heard a lot about you."

"Hello, sir. The food looks great."

"Well, thank the house elves for that. They made it, after all."

I cringed at the thought of house elves cooking. _Ignore it, Hermione. They enjoy it, remember? _

"Come, come sit." The sound of shuffling chairs echoed around the spacious room. A moment of silence followed, until your father broke it. "I must admit, I was very surprised when Draco told me he was dating a mud-muggleborn." He coughed to cover up his slip-up, but I knew what he was going to say.

You did, too.

"I'd let you know that she is the brightest witch of her age and she is the most beautiful woman on earth, muggleborn or not." You said coldly. "Now if you don't mind, we're leaving." You grabbed my hand and led me out. I looked at Narcissa apologetically, her eyes sad and disappointed. When we exited the room, I overheard Lucius mumbling to himself, "A mudblood, beautiful? He calls that…_thing _beautiful? I thought I taught him better than this…"

You seemed to have overheard, too (how is it that you know _everything?_) "Oh, and by the way, father, I'm selling Malfoy Manor when you die," you shouted out.

"What-?"

"Have a nice day!"

And with that, you walked out (me trying to catch up to you) confidently, like the boss you are.

And that, is the **eleventh **reason why I'm in love with you.

**A/N: WHOA! Already the eleventh reason! Still open for suggestions! BTW, I was thinking-should I do this for other pairings? Two chapters for pairings, seven reasons why they're in love with them. I don't know, random idea just popped into my head :P Please review like usual, and tell your friends on Fanfiction about this story! It'd be great to get some more readers-more readers = more ideas! (Oh, and also-I'm sick :(**

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	15. The Twelfth Reason

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for not updating in a while…I have no excuse, and there's no point in begging you for your forgiveness, so…ON TO ZE CHAPTER! By the way, this idea came from Neko-chan2604.**

"HERMIONE OH MY MERLIN ARE YOU OKAY LET'S GO TO ST MUNGO'S DON'T WORRY YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE, YOU'RE STRONG, 'MIONE-"

"Draco! It was just a _cough._"

"SO? IT COULD BE A PLAGUE. OR-OH! REMEMBER THAT POTION THAT YOU WERE MAKING? MAYBE THIS WAS ONE OF THE FATAL SIDE EFFECTS!"

"Draco! It's fine-it's just a cold. I'll make another potion to cure it tomorrow, okay-?"

"ANOTHER POTION? WHAT IF THAT MAKES THE COUGHING WORSE? THEY SAY THAT IF YOU MAKE IT IMPROPERLY THE SIDE EFFECTS CAN BE FATAL, T00-"

"I made a Polyjuice Potion in second year, Draco! I'm _positive _I can make this without killing myself, or _worse, _exploding my cauldron."

"_Someone _needs to sort out their priorities…"

"What? That cauldron cost a lot of money!"

"Say-you made a Polyjuice Potion in Second Year?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Why?"

"…School…?"

"Is that your attempt at a lie?"

"Shut up."

"So…why?"

"I…I don't want to tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because…you might _kill _me."

"Oh, come on, how bad can it be?"

"harryandronturnedintocrabbeandgoyleandinterrogate dyou."

"What?"

"Uh…Harry and Ron turned into Crabbe and Goyle and interrogated you."

"What? I'm going to kill them…oh…_oh no…_"

"What's wrong?"

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, I'm sorry for what I said about you…I was a real prat in Second Year-I mean, I still am…but I changed…I probably said all that because I was jealous of your Potions marks…"

"Said what?"

"Oh…um…nothing."

"Let me guess-you wished the basilisk killed me first?"

"…Something along those lines. But I _swear, _if I could travel to the past I'd slap myself. Hard."

"Okay."

"I love you now. And forever will, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

* * *

What number are we on, again?

Oh right. 12.

12 reasons why you're so totally amazing? And why I'm _so utterly in love with you?_

Beat that, Ron!

**A/N: Hoped you liked it :P Short chapter, but I felt like I had to update. Please review and of course, still open for suggestions :D**

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	16. The Thirteenth Reason

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time (almost a month…whoaaa), but to be honest I kind of don't want to write this anymore, since my writing style has changed and I'm working on another multichapter :( But hey, for you guys! :D Hope you enjoy the chapter. By the way–I realized that there's 7 more reasons to go! Still taking suggestions, by the way :D**

"Mum, I want the new broomstick!"

"No, Thomas, for the _eighth _time, _no!_ I just got you a new broom a month ago! And I wasn't even _supposed _to, you _know _First Years aren't allowed broomsticks!"

"I don't _care, _why can't I have it? You're so mean, Mum, I hate you!"

You and I walked down Diagon Alley, hand-in-hand on a sunny Saturday afternoon, and overheard a fight between a young boy named Thomas and his mother. The couple walked past them, though you kept listening until the noise from the crowd drowned them out.

"Our kids will never be like that," You stated, and my eyes widened. I looked at the ground and blushed furiously.

Not long after, you realized what you said, followed suit and blushed, too. "I..I don't mean it that way…I'm just saying…like, if we ever have kids…if you want…we don't have to…" You defended himself. I grinned and squeezed your hand.

"Possibly…in the future," I said, and you stared ahead feeling more confused than ever. It was cute, no doubt about it–but I couldn't tell you that, could I? You'd feel far too proud of yourself.

"How many, do you think?" I asked.

"How many _what?_"

"Kids…how many?"

You looked surprised, but answered a few moments later than two would be nice. "One girl, one boy. The boy is two years older, and always looks out for his sister."

"What are their names?"

"I don't know, blimey, woman, we've only been dating for, what, a year? As muggles say, _Chillax._"

"Muggles don't say that anymore, _Ferret. _It's so old."

"But you said just last month–"

"Muggles are strange. They're trends die out in a month, if that."

"Wow. It's a miracle you came out to be so _normal._"

"I'm not normal!" I protested. Before, I would've loved to be called normal but then _Draco _came along–and soon he made me see that _weird _was a compliment.

"Of course you're not, I was only joking."

You must be wondering how I can remember so many conversations we had. It surprises me, too, to be honest. But anything with you is worth remembering, so I guess that justifies that.

Anyway, this is the **thirteenth **reason I'm in love with you. Unlucky number thirteen!

(It's another muggle thing, Draco. Someday I will tell you about all YOLO, Swag and Grumpy Cat. You'll be in for a surprise,that is for sure!)


End file.
